


Day 20 '3 AM Talks'

by Fan_Kitty_Life



Series: Marichat May [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I fell asleep multiple times in the process, I wrote this at the time they are supposed to be awake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Kitty_Life/pseuds/Fan_Kitty_Life
Summary: The cuties are tired and cute.





	Day 20 '3 AM Talks'

“Do you think that the moon is made of cheese?” Chat randomly voiced, during Marinette’s and his refusal to sleep session.

 

“No?” Marinette answered, though sounding unsure “I don’t know”

 

“I would hate it if it was “ The hero confessed “Which would be sad, I love the moon” 

 

“What do you love about it?” Marinette questioned him. 

 

“Well first, cats are nocturnal Princess” He responded, chuckling “And second, because you look beautiful in the moonlight.   
The girl in question was overcome with a heavy blush, not at all unrecognizable, even in the dark. 

 

“I-I uh” She shook it away and turned around in the covers, Chat laying next to her, though staying outside of the blankets due to gentlemen tendencies “I am going to sleep”

 

Chat laughed at the girls adorable reactions and stared back up at the moon, combing his fingers through her hair.


End file.
